choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Josephine Vance
Josephine, a character from the It Lives Beneath book, is your maternal grandmother. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance When Josephine was alive, she had long brown hair reaching a little past her waist. She had brown eyes and tan skin. She wore a burgundy top with a tan skirt. When she is in her ghost form, she is a blue hue and her eyes are glowing blue. In her skeletal ghost form, she has green hair and blue eyes. Personality From her journal entries, it appears that Josephine was a loner who enjoyed being away from other people. She actively worked against the Land development group that tried to pressure her into selling her land, especially after learning about The Power. It was during this time that she met Arthur, a member of the development group. The two of them fell in love and had a daughter named Marie. However, Arthur later told the developers about The Power, which caused Josephine to feel betrayed and vow revenge on the people who would eventually be known as The Society. Decades of being tortured and killed repeatedly caused her to lose her sanity and she eventually lashed out, becoming an angry spirit that drowns people indiscriminately. When confronted about killing Kyle Garza, she remarks that she does in fact feel bad about it, but the blinding pain she constantly takes a toll on her. She is shown to be extremely vengeful, given that she killed Vincent and willingly transformed into her skeletal form in order to avenge Marie, who was her daughter and the MC's mother. She fervently believes in the bond between mother and child, as she remarks when Astrid protects Imogen from harm. Out of respect for it, she spares Imogen's life when Astrid gives her own. In Chapter 15, it is revealed that she wants to make all of Pine Springs suffer for The Society's crimes, believing that all of them are guilty. It's shown that upon learning of Marie's death, Josephine lost most of the humanity in her and deliberately destroys Pine Springs without regard for human lives in the town. She even warns your Character to leave while they still can and said even Elliot could be killed if he interferes with her plans for revenge. Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath *Chapter 1: Dead in the Water *Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth *Chapter 8: The Floodgates *Chapter 9: Any Port in a Storm *Chapter 12: Riptide *Chapter 14: Under Pressure *Chapter 15: Sink or Swim *Chapter 16: Thicker than Water Nightbound Nightbound *Chapter 8: The Veil of Time Relationships Main Character After learning the truth about the Lake Ghost, you vowed to find a way to help Josephine and put her spirit at peace. The two of you finally meet face to face in Chapter 14, where Josephine accepts you as her grandchild, wrapping you in an embrace and wishing she could have seen you grow up. You attempt to reason with her in Chapter 15, but realize that there's nothing left to save that she's a monster who needs to be stopped. In Chapter 16, the two of you make it clear that you don't want to fight each other, but are left with no other choice due to her determination to kill Arthur and destroy Pine Springs. Marie Vance Josephine really cares about her daughter, Marie. When she found out that her child is dead, she got enraged and willingly reverted back to her lake monster form despite remembering who she is. She tells her grandchild that she will make Astrid and Arthur pay for what happened to her and Marie before taking off to pursue them. Arthur Vance Josephine is furious with her ex-husband, believing he had betrayed her which led to her death. She tries to get revenge on him by killing him, which she determinantly can succeed if your nerve is too low. Known Victims * Abraham Kelley (Killed by controlled bear monster; Determinant) * Arthur Vance (Attacked and potentially murdered with marlinspike) * Astrid Wescott (Murdered by marlinspike) * Danni Asturias (Attacked and potentially killed by controlled bear monster) * Elliot Vance (Kidnapped) * Imogen Wescott (Attacked and potentially killed by controlled bear monster) * Kyle Garza (Dragged to the bottom of the lake and drowned) * Parker Shaw (Attacked and potentially killed by controlled bear monster) * Richard Sutcliffe (Stabbed by marlinspike) * Tom Sato (Attacked and potentially killed by controlled elk monster) * Vincent Wescott (Murdered with marlinspike) * Your Character (Attacked by controlled monsters) Gallery Other Looks Josephine.png|While Known as the Lake Ghost Josephine as a ghost.png|Human Ghost Form JosephineHumanForm.png|Human Form Miscellaneous KylePulledIn.png|Pulling Kyle In Josephine Exiting Lake.png|Exiting the Lake Josephine remains.png|Josephine's Remains Messages It_Lives_Beneath_Letter_1.png|Lore Document #1 It_Lives_Beneath_Letter_2.png|Lore Document #2 It_Lives_Beneath_Letter_3.png|Lore Document #3 It_Lives_Beneath_Letter_4.png|Lore Document #4 It_Lives_Beneath_Letter_5.png|Lore Document #5 It_Lives_Beneath_Letter_6.png|Lore Document #6 It_Lives_Beneath_Letter_7.png|Lore Document #7 It_Lives_Beneath_8th_Letter.png|Lore Document #8 It_Lives_Beneath_letter_9.png|Lore Document #9 Trivia *Unlike Redfield, she merged with the Power differently. While Redfield attempted to absorb the Power for himself and got absorbed instead, Josephine was murdered and forced to become a conduit to the Power. In other words, whenever a cultist from the Society receives abilities from the Power, Josephine is spiked, killed and merged with the Power over and over again on the cultist's behalf. This caused her tremendous pain. As a result, her mental stability and humanity progressively deteriorates, turning her into a vengeful, bloodthirsty ghost. *Like Redfield, she is weak against sunlight, which is why she strikes late afternoon or night time to drown potential victims. This is also shown in Chapter 15, when she created thick foggy weather in order to emerge from the water and begin her plans for revenge against the Society and all of Pine Springs. *You have a chance to play as Josephine in Chapter 16, in a premium scene. *The name Josephine is French and English in origin, which means "‎God shall grow". It's the female variant of the Hebrew name Joseph. *The surname Vance is Old English in origin and means "one who lives near the Marshland" or "dweller of bog". *She makes an appearance in Nightbound, Chapter 8 as a passenger aboard the Charon. Her dialogue implies that Nightbound takes place before the events of It Lives Beneath. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Big Bads